Ce dont elle a toujours rêvé
by Mmore
Summary: Ou quand une bombabouse nous montre que c'est beau l'amour.


_Disclaimer_ : Tout appartiennent à la fabuleuse JKR sauf l'histoire qui est a moi.

Voilà mon tout premier OS ( soyez donc indulgent ) qui concerne Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy.

Il ne sera pas d'une longueur extrême, plutôt le contraire mais c'est pas ça qui compte. Il m'est venu comme ça pendant mon cours de français. **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce dont elle a toujours rêvé.<strong>

_Pov Rose W_.

Cours de métamorphose avec le professeur Stan qui remplace ma mère, Hermione Granger Weasley, durant son congé maternité. En effet moi Rose Weasley va être de nouveau grande soeur, après Hugo voilà Lise Weasley qui fera son entrée dans quelque mois. Le professeur Stan est une femme assez vieille, qui parait aigri. C'était la première fois que nous l'avons en cours et malheureusement pour elle il y avait des Serpentards avec nous, les Griffondor. Alexey Goyle et William Crabe, armoire à glace à seulement 15 ans, préparait déjà un mauvais coup. Incapable comme il le sont, ça allait encore foiré. Bingo ! A peine eu-je le temps de dire Quiditch que Goyle avait lançé une bombabouse dans la salle, le liquide visqueux que contenait le boule avait rempli la salle de son horrible odeur. Etant donné qu'elle avait rebondi un peu partout les livres, les plumes, tout dans la salle en avait été aspergé. Après cette incident, tout la classe s'est déchaîner. Griffondor contre Serpentard. Un vrai carnage, lancé de plumes, de parchemin, la pauvre Lake Zabini a même eu droit à une douche d'encre. L'enseignante avait commençé a crier :

- **N'avez vous pas honte ? Jamais mais je dis bien jamais une classe ne m'avez fait ce tour là ! Le respect vous connaissez ? Bah moi je ne pense pas ! Vous êtes en cinquième année vous devez avoir passé l'age de tous ses enfantillages mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Que les responsable de ce grabuge se dénonce immédiatement où je demande à vos professeurs principaux de venir. Allez dépêchez-vous ! J'ai un cours à donner !**

Bien évidemment personne ne répondait bien que certains lançaient des coups d'oeil aux coupables qui eux le visage impassible attendaient.

**- Weasley ! Malefoy ! Vous êtes bien les préfets de vos maisons respectives ? Aller donc les chercher !**

Après un hochement de tête indiquant que oui, nous nous étions dirigés vers la salle des professeurs qui se trouvait 7 étages plus bas. Scorpius ne disait pas un mot. Il était grand et musclé, sa chevelure d'un blond lunaire retombée devant ses yeux mi bleu mi gris, son nez droit et aquilin et sa bouche qui faisait tant rêver était fine et rose pale. Il était beau à tomber par terre, s'en était incroyable. Il dût sentir mes coups d'oeil car il me regarda avec un air amusé.

**- Alors Rosie on me matte ?**

**- Tais toi et avance Malefoy.**

Il lança un petit rire tout a fait merveilleux et dit : **Aller viens Amour !** Il me prit par la main et courra vers un des placards à balais. Une fois rentré à l'intérieur, on s'embrassait langoureusement, tellement que je rougissais. Hé oui ça faisait deux mois, tellement beau, que je sortais avec Scorpius. Après un petit baiser chaste je lui dit qu'il faudrait bien qu'on continu d'avancer. Cette fois c'est a un sourire moqueur que j'ai eu le droit.

- **T'en fais pas Amour on retourne chercher ces chers professeurs que tu vénères tant.**

- **Niéé Scorp ! On va se retrouver pour une colle collective à nettoyer tous ce bordel autant ne pas en rajouter.**

- **C'est cela mon coeur.**

Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon, je cachais mes rougeurs derrière mes cheveux roux. Trois étage plus tard, nous y étions enfin. _Toc toc toc _et le professeur Longdubat nous ouvrait la porte.

- **Que puis-je pour vous ?**

- **Nous voudrions voir le professeur Potter et le professeur Nott**. _dis Scorpius de sa voix envoûtante_. Ayez je me ressens partir dans les limbes du fantasme, vive les hormones. Les deux hommes demandés été arrivaient dès l'entente de leur nom. Heureusement ou pas ce jour était le seul où l'après midi était libre pour ces trois enseignants.

- **Que ce passe-t-il Rose ?** _demanda Harry._

- **Il a eu un incident en Métamorphose et le professeur Stan nous a demandé de venir vous chercher**. _répondis-je_

- **On vous suit.**

Les sept étages remontés nous étions arrivé devant la salle où bizarrement régnait un silence religieux. Après avoir tapé sur la porte, Stan nous avait donné l'autorisation de rentrer. L'odeur pestilentiel était toujours présente dans les lieux. Après les récurvites lancés par Harry, la classe commençait à discuter :

- **C'est qui ?**

- **Mais non c'est pas moi !**

- **Mes cheveux ...**

**- Taisez vous ! **Cria Nott, le professeur de potions. **Qui a lancé cette bombabouse ? Dépêchez-vous !**

Dix minutes plus tard Alexey et William avouèrent enfin leur faute, leur directeur de maison leur demanda d'attendre dans le couloir.

~O~

_Pov narrateur._

- **Le silence est enfin revenu ? Bien ! Pour ce que vous m'avez fait subir, vous avez le droit de me faire jusqu'à la fin de l'heure un devoir sur le respect.** Un brouhaha de plainte commençait à s'élever. **Vous n'avez pas le choix ! **

Mais discrètement sans que cette mégère sans rende compte un avion en papier vola jusqu'à Rose et elle l'ouvrit.

_Je t'aime._

_S.M._

Elle releva la tête, regarda Scorpius et lui sourit. Il lui souris également d'un sourire rempli d'amour, un de ceux qui atteigne les yeux. Voilà **ce dont elle à toujours rêvé** : Le sourire amoureux de Scorpius Malefoy.

* * *

><p><em>Voili voilou chers lecteurs. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas les critiques : ça me fera avançait ! Bisous !<em>


End file.
